


Trial Production

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: K1-B0 is a confused boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger
Summary: A little Halloween special featuring a good boy with a big imagination





	Trial Production

He was always so tender before he “worked” on me. My ears were always flooded with praise for being such a good boy, and reassurances that it wouldn’t hurt. I always knew what was coming next, and more often than not I tried to run away from it. I could never get far, however small I was compared to him.

He was called the leading authority in robotics, and I’m inclined to believe him. His goals were terrifyingly ambitious. He claimed he would make the most human-like robot the world has ever seen, complete with an AI that matures like a human brain. Really, his talent was admirable, but I have to say his ways of...practicing...were horrifying. 

He always called me Kiibo, which I guess you could say is my name. For some reason, he changes the way he says it if I misbehave. I couldn’t understand why he adds numbers to my name. I’m a person, aren’t I? He must know that such an address is strange right? Despite my confusion, I never asked about it. It’s not my place.

Today was another day where the professor would try to “work” with me. As usual, I hid deep under the blankets in my room. The bed beneath them was a bit hard and always made this weird humming sound, but it was comfortable enough for its purpose. The professor was outside the door, telling me there was nothing to fear from “maintenance”. Like hell there wasn’t!

As usual, he always managed to get his way, and we descended into his lab. He always had to strap me down while he worked because of how much I wriggled around. That always made it even more frightening. I could always see what he was doing; he made sure of that much. It was like he believed I wouldn’t be afraid if I knew what he was up to. 

His focus was on my arm. I couldn’t see anything wrong with it. It was slender and pale, just like the rest of me. I guess it was a little stiff lately, but that was a normal occurrence wasn’t it? He had a variety of tools on the workbench with him based on the sounds they made when disturbed, but from this angle I couldn’t tell what they were. 

I felt one on my shoulder, digging deeper and deeper. I couldn’t move my head to see what was going on, but I could only imagine the blood that must be coming out and staining the tool forever. Maybe not forever, but at least until it’s cleaned. I must’ve been screaming because I was given gentle reminders that it won’t hurt and that it would be over soon.

Several agonizing minutes later and the professor was standing there inspecting my detached limb as if to check for damage. You know, besides it not being where it’s supposed to be. I had to sit there and listen to him working with something mechanical. Now what was he doing? Was he not going to look at my shoulder? I’m sure I must be bleeding out from there. Isn’t he going to do something?

I don’t know how much more time passed since I started fretting about bleeding to death, but he was back. New tools were picked up. Oh, so now he was going to do something? He didn’t seem to notice my shaking while he worked, or he was so used to it it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he was going to stop anyway. I’m not sure what he did, but when he was done he released me to retreat to my room again. 

I looked down at my hands when I was finally alone. The right was its usual pale, thin form. A reassuring sight, that’s for sure. The left, however, was...different. It was a mix of different shades of grey, some metal, some cloth where joints should be. What did he do? Was he in a sudden rush to complete his human-like robot that he’d resort to such large exchanges so quickly?

It was late at night when I finally decided to see what was up with his lab, despite the parts I already knew all too well. I crept down the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. I saw tools of all shapes and sizes, but none of them were stained like I thought they would be. He must’ve cleaned them pretty quickly. 

There were multiple workbenches where little half-finished robots lay waiting to be completed. There were boxes of blueprints, none of which I touched. I didn’t want to leave evidence of my snooping. I didn’t want to get in trouble, especially now that his behavior seems to be more desperate to complete his greatest project than ever before. 

There was another door to go through. He wrote it off as projects that failed, but I had to see for myself. I reached out and gripped the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open to see...bodies. Bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Limbs missing, bones exposed, some just itty bitty pieces. This was horrible! Would I ever end up in there? I pray not. 

Then the professor came down and saw me peering into this bloody carnival. “You had to see for yourself, didn’t you? I understand, you’ve always been so curious.” he commented as if there was nothing wrong with the scene before us. He came closer. “Come on, it’s time to go back to sleep…” 

Before I knew what I was doing, I lashed out with the mechanical arm he foolishly attached to me, as if my sense of judgement went rogue. He was bleeding. My hands were stained with it. How strong was it made to be anyway? I looked at the closest reflective surface to see how bad the mess I made of myself was. 

Then I saw every part of me was metal. Since when? I’m a person, aren’t I? I couldn’t be a machine, that just wasn’t right! Oh, maybe this was one of those trick mirrors! I looked down at myself, and the view never changed. Everything I saw was metal and lights. No… I really am a robot? I turned to look back into that horrible room. There weren’t dead bodies at all… These were just other robots, broken down and incomplete.

Then was it a waking dream to see myself as a human? I guess that means I’m the human-like robot the professor was working so hard on. The professor… Looking back at what I did, I felt sadness wash over me, then guilt. I’ve never felt anything so intense aside from irrational fear. Everything went black as I lost consciousness. 

_Resetting…_

_Running K1-B0 v.2…_

_Initiating start sequence…_

When I opened my eyes, the first sight I registered was the color white and bright light from indents in the surface. A person came into my line of sight, who I could only assume was my creator. 

“Good morning K1-B0.”


End file.
